Al final lloré
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Podrías pasar esta noche a mi lado? No quiero quedarme solo, soñando con tu aroma, tu piel y tu amor. UsMéx/RusMéx. Dedicado a Seiryu Hiro. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. I don't remember

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Los extrañé mucho, y bueno, aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic, el cuál esperaba hacer en un One-Shot, pero ya me di cuenta de que no se pudo, ni modo.

El título de este fanfic está basado en la canción del mismo nombre del_ Grupo Mojado_, y es una de mis canciones favoritas. :P

No se preocupen por los demás fanfics, ya encontré mis cuadernos, y ya estoy volviendo a trabajar con ellos. :3

En fin, sólo espero que disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Al final lloré.**

_Capítulo 1:_ I don't remember.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan esa camilla!-

Los paramédicos hacían hasta lo imposible para salvar al rubio qué iba dentro del vehículo. Con sumo cuidado, le aplicaron un collarín, lo sujetaron con firmeza a la camilla y lo subieron inmediatamente a un helicóptero, qué partió sin más demora al mejor hospital más cercano...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah!- Se despertó, cubierto de sudor.

- ¡Alfred!- Otro rubio, de ojos verdes y con enormes cejas, se le acercó a la cama.- ¿Estás bien?-

- I... ¿Iggy?- Preguntó con torpeza, tocándose la frente.- ¿En... en donde estoy?-

- Tuviste un accidente en la carretera. Alguien llamó al 911 y te trajeron aquí.- Le contó el inglés.- Por suerte, no fue nada grave.-

- Ah, thank God.- Suspiró aliviado el norteamericano.

- Por cierto, ¿alguien más iba contigo?-

- What?- Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de hacer memoria.- I don't remember.-

- Well, el doctor dijo que con el golpe te haya dado un cuadro de amnesia temporal, por lo qué no recordarías nada o muy poco.- Le soltó un golpe.- ¡Ya no vuelvas a hacer tonterías, imbécil!-

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Se echó a reír el rubio ojiazul.- C'me, England! Be a little nice with me. I'm hurt.- Comenzó a saltar en la cama.- I want a big ice cream!-

- Stupid git.-

**.~o0o~.**

- Ah! Finally, home.-

Tras un par de semanas, habían dado de alta a Estados Unidos. Comenzó a recorrer la casa, cuarto por cuarto. Pero al llegar a su recámara, sintió un poco de nostalgia, como si algo faltaba ahí. Fue y se recostó en su cama, oliendo el aroma de la almohada...

- Who...?- Se preguntó al tiempo qué la estrechaba.- My head.-

El dolor de cabeza llegó repentinamente al querer recordar. Se tomó una de las pastillas qué le habían recetado en caso de qué le ocurriese al estar fuera del hospital. Se frotó un poco la sien, y se acostó en la cama, usando sus manos bajo la cabeza, mirando al techo. No tenía idea del porqué se sentía así...

Triste...

Y solo...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses, cuando Alfred se hallaba en compañía de Inglaterra y Francia. Estos últimos se le quedaban viendo fijamente al verlo comer una ensalada de verduras, limonada y comer pechuga de pollo al vapor, siendo qué generalmente pedía de dos a siete hamburguesas dobles, malteadas, papas fritas y lo más novedoso del menú...

- Mon ami Estados Unidos.- El aludido alzó la vista para verlo.- ¿Estás a dieta, mon cher?-

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas, Francia?-

- Bon, para empezar, no estás _"comiendo"_ lo qué normalmente consumes.- Se cruzó de piernas el francés.- Además, de qué últimamente, mon ami, has estado más tranquilo de lo normal.-

- Pues, I don't see la diferencia.- Le contestó el americano.- Sólo me siento tranquilo.-

- Y de hecho, estás siendo _"educado."_- Comentó Arthur, uniéndose a la plática.- Generalmente comes con la boca abierta, escupes tonterías sin sentido, te ríes como idiota, no puedes decir una frase sin incluir la palabra _"Hero"_, y hablar al grado de qué tenemos qué usar tapones para los oídos, y pedirle disculpas a las personas qué se encuentran en los negocios de alrededor.- Se llevó una mano a la frente al sentir una migraña por mencionar algunas de las conductas de Alfred.- ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo?-

Dio un sorbo a la limonada, antes de poder contestarle a quién fuera el qué viera por él cuando era una colonia...

- England, no me pasa nada, en serio.- Apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y le sonrió.- De hecho, me siento en calma. Mucha más que la de costumbre.-

La boca de ambas naciones casi caía al piso, ciertamente algo le pasaba a Alfred, ya que no se comportaba como siempre lo hacía, ni comía su comida preferida. Al instante, le checaron la temperatura...

- Eh, no sé qué les pase a los dos, pero creo qué sería mejor qué tomaran asiento.- Les comentó algo incómodo.- La gente se nos está quedando viendo feo.-

Totalmente abochornados, se volvieron a sentar, ante la mirada del americano. ¿Qué le había pasado? Claramente no lo sabían, pero al menos esperaban que fuera temporal...

- Por cierto, mon ami Anglaterre, ¿has sabido algo de petit Mexique?- Los ojos se Alfred brillaron ante la mención del mexicano.- No le he visto en mucho tiempo. Casi como si hubiera desaparecido.-

- Well, como me la pasé todo este tiempo al pendiente de Alfred, pues no he estado al tanto.- Le respondió el inglés.- Pero ahora que lo pienso, realmente no lo he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que algo le haya pasado?-

Justo en ese momento, Alfred creyó ver una intensa, pero fugaz luz, a la vez que le pareció escuchar un voz que resonaba muy lejana...

_"- ¡Ya te dije que no, estoy harto de esto! ¡Yo ya no...! **¡CUIDADO!**-"_

Comenzó a palpitarle la cabeza violentamente, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, la cuál empezaba a tornarse de color rojo. Arthur se dio cuenta y le puso una mano en el hombro, preocupado de que le estuviese ocurriendo algo malo...

- Alfred?- Alzó una ceja confundido.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- It's hurt.- Lentamente se volvió a verlo.- Iggy, I...-

Y cayendo lentamente en una pesada oscuridad, se derrumbó en el piso del restaurante...

**Continuará...**


	2. Días de reposo

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren bien. Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo y pues, nomás espero que les agrade.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~klaudia14:_** Pues, aún no puedo adelantarles mucho, pero a ver si logran descubrirlo. n.n

**_~*~YukikiKitsune_**: ¡Tranquila! Todo a su tiempo, por lo pronto, aquí está otro capítulo. n.n

**_~*~HARU OLIVERA:_** ._. No me quedó claro, ¿hablas de mí o de México? Bueno, ya no importa. n.ñ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. :3

**_~*~Danni:_** Pues, no es nada de eso. Pero no te preocupes, necesitas seguir leyendo para adivinar qué pasa. :p

Por cierto, ¡gracias **_Seiryu Hiro_** por agregar este fanfic a favoritos!_ "Miedo a sentir"_ me encanta, lo malo es que no he podido dejarte reviewses ni nada por el estilo, es uno de los USAxMex que más me gustan, pero no puedo usar esta cuenta. Ehm, es algo complicado de explicar.

Recuerden, ***Myu*** es una grosería. :P

Bien, no tengo más que decir, así que disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

**Al final lloré.**

_**Capítulo 2:**_ Días de reposo.

Cuando Alfred volvió a abrir sus ojos azules, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el restaurante...

- ¿Eh?- Se llevó una mano a la sien mientras se incorporaba.- Where am I?-

- Alfred!- El grito lo hizo brincar por un momento.- Are you alright?-

- England.- La mirada del rubio ojiazul se relajó.- I'm fine, no te preocupes.-

- Idiot!- Le golpeó en la cabeza.- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te desmayaste en el restaurante? ¡Mucha gente creyó que la comida estaba envenenada o algo así! Stupit git!-

El americano se echó a reír, le agradaba que a pesar de sus diferencias, Inglaterra aún se preocupara por él. Un leve mareo lo hizo cerrar nuevamente los ojos, mientras se volvía a llevar una mano a la sien...

- My head.- Se quejó con pesadez.

- Mon ami Arthur.- Ambos rubios voltearon a ver a Francis.- Creo que tu efusiva muestra de amour por mon petit Amérique sólo le está provocando más dolores de cabeza.- Y se echó a reír.

- No, no lo creo.- El inglés se llevó una mano al mentón.- Más bien, parece que Estados Unidos no se ha recuperado por completo como pensaban los doctores.-

- Oigan.- Los dos rubios voltearon a ver a Alfred.- No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí, o no tuviera cerebro para procesar la información.- Movió la cabeza a todas partes.- Where are we?-

- Te trajimos inmediatamente al hospital, mon ami.- Le respondió el francés.- Y pues, hemos estado esperando a qué despertaras. Anglaterre no dejaba de dar vueltas y gritarle al personal de lo preocupado que estaba por tu estado de salud.-

- ¡Yo no estaba preocupado por este git!- Le gritó molesto el ojiverde, tratando de golpearlo en el proceso.- Wine bastard!-

- Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!- Se echó a reír Alfred al verlos a los dos discutir como siempre.

**.~o0o~.**

Después de que los atendieran y decirles qué el americano no tenía otra cosa más que estrés por esforzarse en recordar, los médicos le recetaron tomar algunos medicamentos, así como tomar reposo y no esforzarse demasiado...

- Alfred, no creo que debas ir a la siguiente reunión.- Le aconsejó Inglaterra.- Lo mejor sería que descansaras en tu casa, para que te recuperes más pronto. Yo vendría inmediatamente acabando la junta y mantenerte al tanto de lo que se diga.-

El rubio americano no lo contestó, ciertamente sería un problema ir a la junta y no prestar atención debido a su precaria situación de salud. Aparte, no quería alarmar a nadie y que pensaran qué posiblemente se tratara de algún virus o algo por el estilo...

- De acuerdo, England.- Le sonrió el yanqui.- Pero, can you bring me some ice cream? ¡Quiero probar el sabor de pastel de cumpleaños!-

- Bloody hell!- Le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡No soy tu maldita nana, imbécil!-

El inglés salió del cuarto maldiciendo, sin preocuparle siquiera en bajar el volumen de su voz. Alfred se sonrió ante la actitud de su semejante y trató de ocuparse en otra cosa. Pese a qué le habían ordenado descansar, no podía dejar rezagado el trabajo que le correspondía. Además, la semana siguiente era el día de la reunión en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas, por lo tanto la estancia de Iggy en su país iba a ser más prolongada que de costumbre...

- Poor Iggy.-

**.~o0o~.**

El día de la reunión se llegó, y Estados Unidos se la pasó todo el día encerrado en la casa por temor a que Inglaterra llegara y no lo encontrara ahí. Hizo de todo para tratar de mantenerse ocupado; jugar videojuegos, charlar por internet con desconocidos, ver videos, comer, limpiar. Y ni así podía quitarse esa sensación desagradable en el estómago por saber de las nuevas...

- ¿Porqué se tarda tanto?- Se quejó inflando los cachetes como niño chiquito por la ansiedad.

Se asomó por la ventana un par de veces, y resopló. Realmente se estaba hartando, y se moría de ganas de saber si alguien había preguntado por él en la reunión...

- I want my ice cream!- Se quejó.

La puerta se abrió, Francis entró cargando con una bolsa, mientras Arthur le seguía con una mirada furibunda y trataba de cocerlo a gritos...

- Hey, guys!- Alfred se acercó a ellos sonriente.- ¿Cómo estuvo la junta?-

- ¡Oh, mon ami Alfred!- Francia se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar una risilla comprometedora.- ¿Te la pasaste bien en casa, mon cher?-

- Totally boring.- Bostezó el norteamericano.- ¿Qué le pasa a Iggy?-

- Digamos que mon cher Allemagne le _"recomendó"_ a Anglaterre que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y qué debería prestar más atención en lo que hacía.- Le respondió el francés.

- ***Myu***!- Comenzó a quejarse el inglés dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, tratando de arrancarse el cabello.- ¿Porqué a mí entre todo el mundo?- Señaló a Francia.-_** ¿¡Y TÚ LO ÚNICO QUÉ HICISTE FUE REÍRTE Y ASENTIR CON LA CABEZA, STUPID FROG!?-**_

- O sea, que lo regañó delante de todos, ¿no es así?- Siguió la plática Alfred, ignorando por completo la escenita de Inglaterra.- Bueno, suele pasar.- Se volvió hacía el otro.- ¿Y el ice cream de birthday's cake que te pedí, Iggy?-

Tras un momento de silencio...

- ¿Lo, lo, lo, olvidaste?- El yanqui tembló lentamente, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.- England?-

- Stupid git!- Le gritó molesto.- ¡Te dije claramente que no te iba a traer nada!-

- Anglaterre!- El francés puso una cara llena de reproche.- Está mal hacer promesas y no cumplirlas, mon cher.-

- **_¡TÚ NO TE METAS, IDIOT!_**-

Pero al ver la cara del país de la libertad, desvió la mirada al suelo, cerró con fuerza los puños, y finalmente, explotó...

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Se encaminó a la puerta dando grandes zancadas con un par de venas palpitando en su cabeza.- ¡Iré por tu stupid ice cream!-

- Bye!- Se despidió de él agitando un brazo, recibiendo un portazo como respuesta.

- Ah, Anglaterre, siempre es tan fácil de convencer.- Se echó a reír tras aquello.

- Oye, Francis.- El aludido volteó a verlo.- Someone ask por mí en la reunión?-

El europeo se llevó una mano al mentón tratando de hacer memoria...

- Bon, fuera de Japón, Italia del Norte y algunos de tus países libres asociados, nadie más preguntó por ti. Además, Arthur les explicó apenas llegando el motivo por el cuál no asistirías.-

Al escuchar aquello no evitó sentirse... decepcionado. Dentro de él, había algo que le decía que posiblemente alguien más estaría _"preocupado"_ por él...

- Oh!- Desvió la mirada al suelo.- Well.-

- ¡Ah, es cierto!- Tronó un par de dedos al recordar.- Creo que mon petit Mexique estaba un poco raro el día de hoy.- El país americano volvió a verlo con atención.

- ¿Cómo qué raro?-

- Oui, oui. Se veía muy _"diferente"_ el día de hoy. Habló menos de lo usual, y parecía estar rehuyendo de la cercanía de los demás, como si no quisieran que lo tocaran.-

- Mexico?- Alfred frunció el ceño.- France, a Mexico le encanta estar rodeado de gente.-

- Je sais, mon ami.- Se tocó repetidas veces los labios con un dedo.- Y parecía estar ausente durante toda la junta, como si estuviera en otro lugar.- Se sonrió.- Aunque noté que le echó muchas miradas al asiento vacío que tenía tu nombre.-

- Really?- Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, y no evitó sentirse emocionado, en lo que una sonrisa temblaba en sus labios.- Are you sure?-

- Naturellement, Alfred.- Se volvió a llevar una mano al mentón, con seriedad.- Quise hablar con él apenas se terminara la junta, pero mon cher Russie no me lo permitió. Era como si no quisiera que alguien más se acercara a mon petit José María.- Hizo una breve pausa.- Aunque, Mexique, apenas me vio, se le fue el color del cuerpo, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Posiblemente, me pudo haber confundido con alguien más.-

Pero en ese momento, Alfred ya no lo estaba escuchando. Sabía muy bien que José María Itzae e Iván se llevaban bastante bien y le molestaba. Pero en esta ocasión, lo sentía peor que una patada al hígado...

Sin embargo, una duda comenzó a surcar su corazón...

- Why...- Susurró apenas con un dejo de tristeza.- Why he didn't come to see me?-

**Continuará...**


	3. Painful truths

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? :3 Espero que muy bien.

Antes que nada, sé que dije que actualizaría _"Cuando muere el día"_, pero la razón es que este fanfic ya casi llega a su final, o al menos así lo siento, y pues que no estoy escribiéndolo en un cuaderno como el otro, por lo cuál este llega directo de mi mente cochambrosa, ¡siempre quise decir eso! xD

Sin embargo, debo aclarar que éste capítulo está un poco pesado, ya que hablaré de un tema polémico, pero mejor lo comento al final del capítulo, sólo espero que puedan tolerarlo y que no se me alboroten, ¿ok? Aunque también debo agregar que es esto es ficticio, para qué quede claro.

Bien, ahora pasemos con los reviewses:

**_~*~Seryu Hiro:_ **¡Tranquila! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. :3 Y no es nada, simplemente digo lo qué es. Y el insomnio es terrible, te lo digo por experiencia. Gracias por tus comentarios. n.n

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki: **_No, no lo es. Y si, en cierta forma le rehuye, aunque como ya he comentado en otros fics que Chema está ligeramente basado en mi persona, les diré que cada que me recupero de una enfermedad terrible quedo bastante sensible y frágil, por lo que me aíslo lo más que puedo del contacto de otras personas. Y no preocupes, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. n.n Gracias por tus comentarios. :P

_**~*~Youko Saiyo:** _¡Gracias! Te comentaría más, pero desde que perdimos el contacto, pues no se puede. u.u Extraño el messenger, era mi único contacto con el mundo exterior, fuera de los texanos. xD En este capítulo te llevarás una gran sorpresa, y no te preocupes por las palabras, todos tenemos palabras personalizadas, las cuáles no cuentan como mala ortografía. Y si me estoy dando prisa, el siguiente en actualizar, después de _"Cuando muere el día"_ (Donde saldrán varios personajes, entre ellos un nyotalia), será _"Be my mirror, my sword, my shield"_ con lo que más te gusta **_¡Y A MÍ!_ **XD~~~~ Ya veremos cómo continuaré con los fics de los guardianes, no he visto ninguna estrella fugaz desde que lo inicié.

_**~*~Danni:** _Je, je. No te apures, que de eso se trata el suspenso. Y con respecto a México, ya pronto se revelará todo.

Disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Al final lloré.**

_Capítulo 3:_ Painful truths.

Alfred se preparaba para la fiesta...

_"- Sólo de esa manera podremos tranquilizar a los demás, por medio de una fiesta.-"_

La qué iba a dar en su casa, invitando a todas las naciones, primordialmente al país afectado...

- Mexico.- Susurró frente al espejo.

Había sido idea de Francia e Inglaterra, quiénes apenas se enteraron, corriendo al lado del yanqui, encontrándolo sumido en la depresión...

_"-Mon ami Amerique, no fue tu culpa.-"_

- Sí lo fue.- Comentó el rubio americano tocando el espejo.

_"- That's right. It's was a accident! ¡Así qué deja de pensar en eso!-"_

- No fue un accident.- Cerró el puño, alzándolo.

Fue un asesinato a sangre fría...

_"- Y quería regalarle unas flores, pero no tengo dinero.-"_

Y lo estrelló, rompiéndolo en pedazos, qué caían al suelo...

_"- El oficial no lo vio con claridad al momento de disparar.-"_

Había apuntado, actuando con alevosía y ventaja, justo en la frente...

Vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre correr de sus heridas...

_"-** NO! STOP!**-"_

Lo más difícil, fue decírselo a él...

_"-Vete por favor, si es que sientes un poco de respeto.-"_

Y lo más cobarde, aceptarlo..._  
_

_"- Don't worry, America. Los medios se encargarán de cubrirlo todo, hacer que el resto del mundo vea que somos humanitarios, y qué son ellos los que están mal.-"_

- No, somos nostros los que actuamos in a wrong way.- Se dijo a sí mismo, decepcionado de su persona.

_"-You never had cared. Why now?-"_

Con una servilleta, se limpió el líquido carmesí de la mano. Tomó aire, y trató de actuar de manera natural, pensando nuevamente en cómo aconteció todo una semana después de la reunión a la que no asistió...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Había ido en una rutina de vigilancia en la franja fronteriza. Cómo no podía sacarse de la cabeza al mexicano, su desempeño en el trabajo era tal, que su jefe le aconsejó que se diera una vuelta por la frontera con su país vecino, cosa que le pareció muy oportuno al estadounidense, ya que de ese modo sabría qué había ocurrido con el moreno en todo ese tiempo que cayera en el hospital...

Caminando, se dio cuenta de que había un niño sujetando con fuerza las rojas rejas del muro incompleto, que uno de sus antiguos jefes mandara hacer en un intento fallido de detener la inmigración. Se acercó a él, y pudo percatarse de qué tendría entre 12 y 13 años de edad...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le habló en español.- Deberías estar jugando con tus amigos o en casa, tu mamá debe estar preocupada.-

Más el chico, de una piel y color tanto de cabellos y ojos que le recordaban a su vecino, posó su frente contra las rejas...

- Mi mamá está muy enferma y tiene qué quedarse en el hospital.- Habló con tristeza el muchachito.- Y quería regalarle unas flores, pero no tengo dinero.- Señaló hacia el otro lado del muro.- A ella le gustan esas que están ahí, pero no puedo cruzar solo.-

Le conmovió tanto la sinceridad como el cariño que sentía el niño hacía su madre, por lo qué, actuando en simpatía con el chico, levantó el muro con una de sus manos, sorprendiéndolo con su increíble fuerza...

- Anda, ve y escoge las más bonitas.- Le señaló rumbo a las flores que se mecían con el viento.- Estoy seguro de qué a tu mamá le gustarán.-

- Gracias, señor.- Contestó el chiquillo, olvidando la fuerza de Alfred, y cruzó la frontera entre ambos países.

Siempre hay una sensación de bienestar cuando haces algo que ayuda a alguien, del cuál no necesitas recompensa o reconocimiento alguno. Era de ese modo como se sentía Alfred, quién miraba al niño arrodillarse frente a una planta llena de flores para tomar algunas con sus manos. Cerró los ojos pensando en varias cosas a la vez, pero primordialmente, en lo poco que se necesitaba para hacer a alguien feliz...

No muy lejos de ellos, un par de agentes fronterizos vieron al muchacho recogiendo las flores, uno de ellos sujetó su arma en la mano, listo para lo que se avecinara...

Y fue cuando ocurrió. El muchacho alzó la mirada y vio otro pequeña pequeña planta con flores de otro color. Se alzó del suelo y avanzó hacia ella, sin percatarse de lo que iba a suceder. Alfred, por su parte, volvió la mirada hacía donde estaban los agentes fronterizos y se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos le quitaba el seguro al arma y apuntaba directo al muchacho. Al darse cuenta de ello, el miedo se reflejó en su cara y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención de aquellos hombres...

- **_NO! STOP_**!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

***BANG***

Pero había sido muy tarde. El cuerpo del chiquillo caía de costado, soltando las flores que había recogido para su madre. Sus ojos inertes se quedaban viendo a la tierra, mientras la sangre le manchaba el rostro...

Se paralizó, no supo por cuánto tiempo...

Pero cuando volvió a reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que su gente no había perdido el tiempo...

"- **_MUERE UN INDOCUMENTADO AL TRATAR DE CRUZAR ILEGALMENTE LA FRONTERA EN TEXAS. MÁS INFORMACIÓN TRAS LA PAUSA COMERCIAL._**-"

Los medios de comunicación mentían para tratar de salvar la dignidad de su país, y él mismo se vio en la penosa necesidad de imitarlos, por orden de su jefe, qué le hizo creer que si no lo hacía, perdería varias de sus relaciones comerciales con varios países, entre ellas, la de México principalmente...

Y aunque su jefe no estuvo de acuerdo, se encargó personalmente de llevar el cadáver del niño a su país de origen...

- Mexico.-

El moreno, quién ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido por las noticias, se concentró a recibirlo con las más frías de las bienvenidas, más por obligación que por otra cosa...

- Está bien, Alfred.- Le dijo secamente.- Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora.- Y le dio la espalda, cargando con el cuerpo inerte.

- Joseph, it was a mistake.- El rubio jamás en su vida se había sentido así, con un sabor amargo en la boca.- I, I... dejé que cruzara la frontera. It was a boy, y estaba solo, mirando a través del muro.-

El país latino se detuvo y tembló ligeramente, más no dijo nada al respecto, por lo que el otro continuó...

- He told me que su madre estaba enferma, y qué, qué quería regalarle unas flores.- Sintió que la voz se le quebraba conforme le contaba.- It was my fault.-

Le remordía la conciencia, porque ahora una madre no volvería a abrazar a su hijo ni lo vería nunca más...

- Ya veo.- Y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

- Wait!- Lo alcanzó y le detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- I know que la situación con los tuyos ha sido difícil, and... puedo pagar el funeral, and whatever que se necesite.-

- Estados Unidos de América.- Se sorprendió al oírle nombrar su nombre oficial.- Vete por favor, si es que sientes un poco de respeto.-

Se quedó frío, con la boca abierta y una terrible presión en el pecho, mientras que México se alejaba con una pena más en el corazón...

Y desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver...

_**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**_

Entró a la sala y como todo buen anfitrión, saludada y platicaba con cada uno de los invitados. Pero sus ojos buscaban entre amigos y conocidos a quién fuera el motivo de dar dicha fiesta. Y lo encontró en la entrada de uno de los pasillos, alejado de toda multitud...

- Mexico.-

Quiso avanzar, más se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Rusia lo acompañaba sentado a un lado de él, mirando las posibles tonterías que estuviesen haciendo las demás naciones. Necesitaba hablar con el moreno a solas, pero la presencia del ruso era un obstáculo para él, por lo que permaneció en su sitio, esperando la oportunidad de que los dos se separaran...

- Come on, come on.- Repetía el mantra, apretando con fuerza su puño.

Y finalmente fue escuchado, al ver que Iván se ponía de pie, alejándose de José María Itzae. Aprovechó el momento, y abriéndose paso entre las multitudes, llegó finalmente a donde el moreno, que sólo miraba al suelo, concentrado en sabrá Dios qué...

- Mexico.-

El país azteca palideció mucho antes de alzar la mirada al oír la voz que mencionaba su nombre. Temblaba ligeramente y trataba de reprimir la ola de sentimientos que lo carcomía por dentro. Alfred, al contrario, trataba de calmar su respiración y su pulso, los cuáles se aceleraron casi sin darse cuenta. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, más el mexicano clavó los ojos al suelo...

- Es, es una...- Intentaba encontrar algo que pudiese sonar acorde a la situación, a la vez que le permitiera no seguir platicando con el rubio.- Fiesta agradable. Hay, hay mucha gente.-

- Yeah.- El ojiazul podía sentir la incomodidad del otro, pero no había ido nada más para hablar de la fiesta.- Could I talk to you, just a moment, alone?-

Sus ojos miraron a todas partes, tratando de encontrar al ruso entre toda la gente, pero al no dar con él suspiró...

- ¿Qué necesitas, Alfred?-

- I, lo que pasó hace días, I'm so sorry about that.-

- No tienes porqué.- Lo interrumpió el moreno.- Tú no hiciste nada.-

- But.-

- Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Ya todos saben que tú tendrás la razón, invariablemente si la tengas o no.- Contestó duramente.

Quiso irse al instante, pero el yanqui lo tomó del brazo repentinamente, haciendo que volteara a verlo...

- That's not the only reason that I want to talk to you.- Se acercó más a él, sintiendo cómo su piel se ponía rígida entre sus dedos.

- Suél...Suéltame.- Dijo apenas en un susurro, lleno de temor.

El rubio iba a decir algo más, cuando sintió que un puñetazo lo mandaba contra una mesa llena de bebidas y bocadillos, cayendo todo al suelo...

- Russia.-

Todos voltearon a ver lo que estaba pasando, centrando su atención en ambos rubios. Todos sabían perfectamente que Rusia era alguien con quién te tenías qué andar con cuidado, ya que daba miedo con sólo verlo, pero en esa ocasión no sólo producía esa sensación, sino qué además podías palpar su ira, que podría congelarte justo en donde estabas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Alfred se alzó del suelo, y se limpió con el puño la sangre qué corría de su boca...

- What the hell is wrong with you?- Y de nueva cuenta recibió un puñetazo del rubio cenizo.

- **_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO CON ESAS SUCIAS MANOS!_**- Lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, intentando ahogarlo.- **_¡ASQUEROSO CAPITALISTA!_**-

Más de una nación intentó rescatar al americano del europeo, pero sólo conseguían hacer enojar aún más a Rusia, que parecía no oír a nadie. Sin embargo, México posó una mano sobre el brazo de Iván...

- Juanito.- Le habló con voz temblorosa y con un tono bajo.- Suéltalo. Por favor.-

Los ojos violetas ardían en furia, y haciendo contacto visual con los del moreno, tiró al suelo a Alfred, soltando un bufido...

- ¡Alfred!- Algunas de los presentes llegaron en su auxilio al verlo toser.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Ye-Yes.- Contestó débilmente, con una mano en el cuello.- I'm fine.-

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo, Inglaterra se acercó al ruso y lo encaró...

- Rusia, tienes qué irte inmediatamente.- Le ordenó el británico.

Más de uno se llevó una mano a la boca, pero eso no le importó a Iván, quién le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Estados Unidos, y recogiendo sus cosas, salió por la puerta principal sin decir nada. Los demás comenzaron entonces a murmurar, en lo que otros limpiaban el desastre ocasionado. No obstante, algunas miradas se habían clavado en el mexicano, qué no soportando más la situación, bajó la mirada y salió corriendo de la casa del estadounidense...

- Mexico.- Se alzó del suelo, quitándose a los demás de encima y llegó hasta la puerta principal.

Ahí pudo ver cómo Rusia apretaba los puños y le gritaba algo ininteligible al moreno, que sólo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él, cuando de un momento a otro, el ruso cargó al mexicano sobre sus hombros, y éste asintió con la cabeza, marchándose ambos del lugar...

- Alfred!- Inglaterra llegó a donde estaba él y le puso una mano sobre el brazo.- Are you alright?-

Pero no le contestó, se volvió a meter a la casa, y se metió a su habitación. Volvió a mirar el espejo roto y apretando con fuerza los puños, comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, sin importarle lo que le ocurriera a sus manos. La puerta se abrió, y sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la cintura...

- Stupid git! Stop it!- Le gritó Iggy, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.- ¡Ya se fueron, así que ya olvídalo!-

Tras algunos minutos, el norteamericano estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, en lo que el inglés limpiaba sus heridas con un trapo empapado en alcohol...

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido!- Lo regañaba mientras le curaba los pequeños cortes en la piel.- Y Rusia.- Infló los cachetes tan sólo de recordar la escena.- Sé que está loco de remate, y es un demente, but this time se pasó. ¡Y qué decir de México! ¡Ni siquiera se despidió, el muy grosero! Pese a que esta fiesta era para tratar de mantener la paz entre ustedes dos, pero no. Tenía qué salir haciéndose la víctima, el muy infeliz.-

Mientras el británico seguía despotricando contra Iván y Chema, Alfred seguía en silencio, repasando una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y preguntándose qué había salido mal...

"-_ Ya no quiero seguir contigo_.-"

Abrió los ojos al recordar...

"- _¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!_-"

Lo que había ocurrido esa noche...

"-_ ¡Ya te dije que no, estoy harto de esto! ¡Yo ya no...! **¡CUIDADO!**_-"

Y el sonido de las llantas chirriando por la carretera, lo estremeció...

- ¿Alfred?- Notó la reacción del ojiazul, quién se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- What's happening?-

- He was there.- Sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban la cara.- Iba conmigo en el auto.-

- Who?- Tragó saliva el británico, al sentir de pronto muy tenso el ambiente.

- Mexico.- Y se limpió inútilmente las lágrimas, porqué no paraban de caer.- Quería terminar conmigo.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bien, antes que nada, este es uno de los temas que menos me gustan, pero al tener que usarla en la trama del fic, pues tengo qué hablar un poco al respecto.

Esta clase de incidentes no es nada nuevo, año con año han acontecido, y obviamente muchos casos quedan entre las sombras. Sin embargo, los noticieros y uno que otro programa han tocado este tema, algunos posiblemente para el rating, otros para mantener informado a la gente debido a que es un tema internacional que envuelve a los dos países.

Y acá entre nos, la mayoría de los agentes fronterizos que comete este tipo de "cosas" son en su mayoría **_MEXICANOS_**, que odian tanto el país de donde provienen, que con tal de conseguir la residencia y/o ciudadanía estadounidense, son capaces incluso de renegar de sus propias raíces.

En fin, dejando este tema de lado, espero que les vaya bien, y a ver qué ocurre con Chema y Toño en **_"Cuando muere el día."_** ¡Bye-Bye! ;D


	4. Amigos, sí

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: ¡Hola a todos! Ya se me hizo costumbre actualizar este fanfic cada dos semanas o algo así, así que aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Y de una vez les aviso que iniciaré _"Le dije al corazón"_, cuyos protagonistas serán dos personajes **OC** que hicieron aparición en los **Extras** de _"Antes de que te cases."_

El título de este capítulo es de la misma canción, _"Amigos, sí"_ del Grupo Mojado, la cuál creo que encaja muy bien con Rusia y México, ¿ustedes qué opinan? :3

Una parte del capítulo está basado en una experiencia personal, sólo para que quede claro, ¿de acuerdo? ._.

Y algunas de las escenas son spoilers de otro fanfic, si han leído los otros fics, sabrán de cuál hablo. :3

Ahora pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Seiryu Hiro:**_ Primero que nada, ¡perdón por escribir mal tu nombre! Creo que nadie se fijó, pero aún así, lo siento. D: Bien, creo que ambas situaciones tienen gran peso, pero las cosas pasan por una razón. Gracias por tu review. n.n

**_~*~Saiyo Youko:_** La verdad, se lo merecía. Bueno, eso es decisión de Chema, a ver qué pasará en este capítulo. Gracias por el review. ;D

**_~*~dsadasdasdsdas:_** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Aquí está otro capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu review. :3

**_~*~Tamat:_ **Me alegra que lo comentes, porqué de esta forma me entero que puedo manejar a un personaje de acuerdo a la trama. Gracias por tu review y aquí tienes otro capítulo. n.n

**_~*~Danni_**: Pues ni modo, compañero, no se pudo. Y sí, eso suele pasar en la mayoría de los casos, me ha tocado vivirlo ya que soy de la franja fronteriza. Casi podría decir que he tocado el muro fronterizo con mis manos, por eso sé que las rejas son de color rojo, pero no lo hago porqué me podría meter en problemas. xD Y en este capítulo ya se revelará lo suficiente para que puedan entender lo que pasa. ¡Gracias por el review! ;D

**_~*~Chelita:_** Tranquila, no pasa nada si no te diste cuenta antes. n.n Y aquí está la actulización, y sobre nombres para gato, soy una de las peores, a una gata le puse_ "La gatilla alegre que no respeta las reglas."_ Y si, haré más fics, sólo espero contar con el tiempo y una pc que no falle tanto como la mía. Gracias por el review. n.n

Disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Al final lloré.**

_Capítulo 4: _Amigos, sí. (Porqué te quiero.)

Había ido para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes en ese país, además de que por la cercanía, podría ir a verlo, aunque sólo fuera por unas cuántas horas...

**_*RING, RING. RING, RING*_**

Y no era que no se esperaba una llamada en horas de la madrugada. La diferencia de horarios entre países, en ocasiones, hacía difícil comunicarse con los suyos cuando se encontraba lejos...

- ¿Privet?- Contestó su celular, cansado y aún medio dormido.

- _¿Ru-Rusia_?- Se oyó por el otro lado de la línea.-_ ¿E-Eres tú?_-

- ¿México?- Se alzó rápidamente de la cama.- ¿Estás bien?-

- _M-Me due... me due-le... mu-mucho..._- La voz se oía débil y quebradiza.-_ Y es-está... os-oscu...ro..._- Un sollozo lastimero comenzó.-_ N-No ve-veo na...da..._-

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle más, la llamada se cortó...

**.~o0o~.**

Con ayuda del consulado, el ruso logró encontrar lo más rápido posible el lugar de donde se había originado la llamada. Halló el lugar encordonado, rodeado de ambulancias, patrullas y policías; quiénes investigaban cómo se podría haber dado el accidente. Gracias a sus credenciales, logró que no lo corrieran de la escena, más no le permitían acercarse al automóvil volcado al lado de la carretera, por lo que casi estuvo a punto de irse del lugar...

- No lo entiendo.- Dijo uno de los investigadores de pronto.- ¿Cómo pudo el anti-freeze salirse del vehículo y derramarse por este tramo de la carretera si nunguna de las puertas se abrió, y las ventanas sólo están desquebrajadas?-

Y señaló donde estuviese el líquido regado, rumbo a la tierra y el pasto que crecía en esa zona...

- México.-

Nadie pudo detenerlo, usando una lámpara, comenzó a abrirse paso entre la maleza, a paso lento por temor de pisar en falso...

- José María.-

Los ojos violetas se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar el cuerpo ensangrentado del mexicano. Se postró a un lado de él y le tocó el rostro, encontrándolo completamente helado. Apoyó entonces su oído sobre el pecho y logró oír un leve latido. Se quitó el abrigo y envolvió al moreno con él, levantándolo del suelo y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la carretera de asfalto...

- ¡Resiste, México!- Le gritó al que llevaba en brazos y apresuró el paso.- ¡Da! ¡Traigan una camilla, rápido!-

**.~o0o~.**

El camino rumbo al hospital lo sintió sumamente largo, ya que no le permitieron subir a la ambulancia. Estaba en el pasillo, solo y con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que José María Itzae terminara así? ¿Alguien más iría con él? Y más importante aún, ¿qué estaba haciendo en Estados Unidos a altas horas de la noche?...

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando los doctores le avisaron que estaba fuera de peligro. Y tras obtener el permiso de pasar a verlo, entró al cuarto y se detuvo en seco al verlo recostado en la cama del hospital. Se acercó lentamente y quiso tocarlo, deteniéndose antes de hacerlo, temiendo agravar aún más su situación...

- México.-

Tenía un vendaje en la cabeza, uno más se localizaba en la mejilla derecha. Y aunque no se podía distinguir con claridad, otro más le cubría las costillas que se encontraban fracturadas, y no se imaginaba el estado de sus piernas. Un yeso le protegía el brazo roto, y en ese momento, su memoria se disparó a la fecha del 23 de enero de 1930...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Jadeante, sostenía con fuerza la espada que había detenido con su propia mano. La sangre corría ya de su boca, su brazo izquierdo roto y de su mano, la cuál no parecía parar en ningún instante. Estaba dispuesto a retirarse, cuando México gritó...

- _**¡AÚN... NO!**_- Con mucho esfuerzo, se enderezó y lo señaló con el arma que había atentado contra su vida.- _**¡AÚN ESTOY... DE PIE!**_- Lo miró con una furia que no le conocía antes.- **_¡NADIE DIRÁ... NADIE DIRÁ QUÉ SOY UN COBARDE, Y MUCHO MENOS... QUE REHUYO A LAS BATALLAS, AÚN SI SE TRATA CONTRA LA GRAN RUSIA!_**-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

No pudo hacer más que postrarse a un lado de la cama y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos...

**.~o0o~.**

No fue muy difícil el conseguir un permiso a su jefe, por lo que durante dos semanas permaneció a lado de Chema, quién no daba señales de despertar. Y cómo sabía que pronto las habladurías comenzarían a esparcirse como pólvora, le llamó al jefe de México, y sin explicarle lo qué había ocurrido, logró convencerlo de que el moreno se quedaría a su lado en la helada Rusia por un tiempo indefinido...

- Da, yo me encargaré de decirle. Gracias.- Y colgó la llamada, para después mirar a José María.- No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti hasta que te mejores.-

Y le acarició los cabellos rebeldes...

**.~o0o~.**

Dejó de asistir a las juntas y reuniones, ya que sabía que su presencia no era precisamente necesaria. Por lo que los países bálticos se habían vuelto sus ojos y oídos por sí acontecía alguna situación de peso; por medio de ellos se enteró que Estados Unidos tampoco se había presentado a las juntas debido a un accidente. No se le hizo difícil unir los cabos sueltos, al tiempo que su corazón palpitó dolorosamente...

- Niet.- Se sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el punzante pensamiento.- Esperaré a qué él me lo diga.-

No iba a permitir que los malentendidos volvieran a separarlos otra vez...

**.~o0o~.**

Fue una mañana cuando lo encontró ya consciente. Había ido por algo de comer, y al regresar, estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventaba y sujetando la sábana...

- José María.- Se acercó a él apresurado, pero se detuvo al notar que ni siquiera lo veía.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, y el ambiente tenso. El ruso no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos cómo abordar el tema del accidente, al igual que las tantas preguntas qué quería hacerle...

- ¿Cómo está Estados Unidos?- Le preguntó el moreno sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

- ¿Da?- La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Me informaron que ya está bien y qué su condición no fue tan grave.-

- Ya veo.- Comentó en un susurro y clavó la mirada en la sábana.- Después de todo, es más fuerte.-

- ¿México?- El rubio se acercó a él, y acercó una silla, para sentarse a un lado de la cama.

- Fui un tonto.- Y las lágrimas corrieron por la piel morena.

Y desde día, lo tuvo al tanto de todo lo que había pasado...

**.~o0o~.**

Y en cada reunión o junta era igual; el ruso no permitía que nadie se acercara a José María Itzae, principalmente porqué éste se lo pidiera, haciéndolo con gusto. No iba a dejar que nadie lo lastimara de nuevo...

- Mon cher Russie.- Francia se dirigió a él tras que lo interceptara al querer hablar con México.- ¿Ocurre algo con mon petit Méxique?-

- Niet, es el cambio de clima, da.- Le contestó el rubio cenizo.

- ¿Cambio de clima?- Preguntó interesado el francés.

- Da, México ha estado conmigo por un tiempo, en mi casa.-

- Oui, ya veo, mon ami.-

Y dejó la conversación por la paz...

**.~o0o~.**

Poco después, se enteró por las noticias, por lo qué tomó el primer vuelo hacia México y sin permiso de su jefe. Apenas aterrizó el avión, corrió hasta donde estaba el mexicano, quién estaba vestido de negro...

- México.-

- Hola, Rusia.- Le recibió con una gran sonrisa.- Creo que ya te enteraste de las noticias, ¿no?-

- Da.- Le desconcertó verlo sonriente y tan tranquilo tras lo que acababa de suceder con uno de los suyos.- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar de frente a él, apoyó su frente en el pecho del más alto y se sujetó levemente de sus ropas...

- Ya no sé.- Empezó a decir.- Ya no encuentro... la manera de detener esto.-

Y se echó a llorar amargamente, ya fuera por su gente que se mataban entre sí, o por qué él no era lo suficientemente adecuado como nación y como por persona al permitir que ocurrieran cosas así. Rusia, en silencio, lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dejó desahogarse hasta el cansancio...

- Da, yo sé que lo encontrarás algún día, México.-

**.~o0o~.**

Y lo impensable, ocurrió. Estados Unidos había dado una fiesta en honor a México, cosa que irritó terriblemente al ruso, ¿cómo se atrevía el cerdo capitalista a dar una fiesta por un asesinato? Pero, sabía que había un motivo oculto...

- Juanito, no quisiera ir pero tengo qué presentarme.- Si no asistía, se metería en problemas.- ¿Podrías acompañarme?- El tono de su voz se quebró en ese momento.- No quiero estar solo en esa fiesta.-

- Da, iré contigo sólo si te incomoda estar cerca de Estados Unidos.-

Sabía a qué se refería y no había modo de negarlo, José María desvió la mirada, en lo que sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente...

**_Sabes que soy un poco loco,_**  
**_y por tu amor, un otro poco._**  
**_Me haces ponerme celoso._**

- Gracias.-

El día prometido se llegó, y varios naciones se pavoneaban mostrando sus mejores galas. Aunque al principio Chema se resistía a entrar a la casa de Alfred, tomó valor, en parte gracias al ruso, qué le tomó delicadamente de la mano, mostrándole su solidaridad...

- Entremos, da.-

Ya adentro, se sentaron en un rincón muy alejado de los demás para evitar que el moreno se sintiera incómodo...

- Iré por algo para beber.- Le avisó.- En un momento vuelvo.-

Se apartó y sirvió ambas bebidas, pero al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Alfred había aprovechado su ausencia para acercarse a México. Se calmó un poco al ver que el joven de piel canela se dio media vuelta, pero la rabia brotó en él cuando Estados Unidos lo asió del brazo, haciendo que el moreno temblara de miedo...

Tiró ambas bebidas al suelo, alzó el puño y golpeó al rubio americano. El coraje no le permitía ver ni escuchar nada, por lo que volvió a golpearlo, para después tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y tratar de ahogarlo. Tenía qué pagar todo el daño que le había hecho a México...

- **_¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO CON ESAS SUCIAS MANOS! _****_¡ASQUEROSO CAPITALISTA!_**-

Y lo hubiera conseguido, si no fuera porqué Chema puso una mano sobre su brazo...

- Juanito.- Le habló con voz temblorosa y con un tono bajo.- Suéltalo. Por favor.-

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y tuvo qué ceder. Soltó a Alfred, junto con un bufido, y no supo qué pasó, hasta que Inglaterra le pidió que se fuera de la fiesta. Volteó a ver a México, qué no hiciera nada al respecto, y tras mirar al estadounidense, recogió sus cosas y se salió de la casa...

- ¡Juanito!- Chema lo siguió casi de inmediato hasta la calle.- ¡Espera!-

- _**¡NIET!**_- Le gritó enojado sin dejar de avanzar a grandes pasos.

- ¡Por favor, espérame!-

No pudo soportarlo más, cerró los puños con fuerza y se volvió bruscamente contra el mexicano...

- **_¡DICES QUE YA NO QUIERES TENER NADA CON EL CAPITALISTA, PERO APENAS TE HABLA Y TE PONES DE SU LADO, DA_**!- Quería sacar todo el dolor y la frustración que le causaba al llegar a la realización de los hechos, pero la forma en la qué quería hacerlo no parecía existir.

- Eso... eso no es cierto.- Empezó a decir José María.- Yo, yo no...-

- **_¿¡ENTONCES PORQUÉ ME DETUVISTE!?_**- Cerró los ojos, tratando de aguantar el llanto y dolor en su corazón.- **_¿¡PORQUÉ TIENE QUÉ SER ÉL!? ¿¡PORQUÉ!?_**-

Ya no podía ocultarse más, México inclinó el rostro y su respiración se agitó, al grado de sentirse mareado...

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- La tristeza inundaba sus palabras.

_**Tú dices que es un buen amigo,**_  
_**pero él no siente lo mismo.**_  
_**En su mirada lo adivino.**_

- **_¡NO LO ESTABA HACIENDO POR ÉL!_**- Gritó sollozante.-**_ ¡LO HICE POR TI!_**-

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras que la ira se disipaba por completo en Iván al oírle gritar eso...

- ¿Da?-

- No quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa.- Se puso de cuclillas, sin dejar de llorar.- Yo no valgo la pena, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo.-

**_Escúchame y no digas nada,_**  
**_no malentiendas a mi alma._**  
**_Amigos, sí puedes tener._**

- México.-

No lloró, porqué el mexicano ya lo estaba haciendo por ambos. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que él debía ser capaz de cargar con el peso de las penas de los dos...

**_Si me enojé y grité contigo,_**  
**_ahora tranquilo te lo digo._**  
**_Bien sabes qué esto es._**

- Da, las calles son muy frías.- Lo cargó por encima de sus hombros.- Busquemos un lugar en donde calentarnos.-

- Sí.- Asintió con la cabeza, abrazando la del ruso.

_**Porqué te quiero,  
entiéndeme, te quiero.**_  
_**Con mi temperamento  
igual puedo ser bueno.**_  
_**Soy Cielo, soy Infierno.**_  
_**Por ti, soy lo que soy.**_

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente con el mexicano encima, bajo las luces de las lámparas callejeras. Tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que Chema se había quedado dormido, por lo que sonrió suavemente y con tristeza...

- Da. Ya tebya liubliu, México.-

_**Porqué te quiero,  
entiéndeme, te quiero.**_  
_**Con mi temperamento  
igual puedo ser bueno.**_  
_**Soy Cielo, soy Infierno.**_  
_**Por ti, soy lo que soy.**_

_**Amor.**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Bien, éste es el penúltimo capítulo. :3 Y acerca de la experiencia personal, hace muchos años, una mañana mi hermana mayor y yo veíamos la televisión. De pronto, sonó su celular y cómo no entendía lo que se oía al otro lado de la línea, puso el altavoz. Una de sus amigas le llamó llorando porqué la noche anterior había salido con su pareja, y éste la golpeó, dejándola sola en la calle. Fue una sensación tan terrible la que sentí por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer ni cómo ayudar.

En fin, gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;D


	5. Pero al final, lloré

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hola a todos! Espero que la estén pasando bien, estén en donde estén. n.n

¡Dios! Dejé pasar poco más de un mes sin actualizar este fic, de hecho, todos los fics. o.o Es lo malo de tener una muy mala salud, peor aún cuando tu familia te regaña por enfermarte. u.u Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Este capítulo final está dedicado a **_Orgullosamente Hetalianos_**, quiénes ya no me soportan en Facebook. xD Más el fic en sí, está dedicado a _**Seiryu Hiro**_, el problema fue que al momento de publicarlo se me olvidó y me dio penita en el momento, y se me pasó, capítulo tras capítulo. u.u Lo siento.

¡Ya es el último capítulo, finalmente! xD Las canciones aquí usadas no son para lucrar con ellas, sino para rellenar la trama, ¡no se crean! xD Pero para este capítulo usaré tres: _"Al final lloré"_ del **Grupo Mojado**, _"Me duele estar solo"_ del** Grupo La Mafia** y_ "Acompáñame a estar solo"_ de** Ricardo Arjona**.  
Aunque nada más tomaré pedacitos de estas canciones para que no quede tan largo, ¿ok? n.n

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**~*~Youko Saiyo:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! (Pero ya lo sabía, xD) Claro que sí, Rusia quiere mucho a México. n.n Y de acuerdo a un sitio que sólo tiene una frase en distintos idiomas,_ "Ya tebya liubliu"_ significa_ "Te amo"_ en ruso. ¡Gracias por el comentario! ;D

**~*~ItzelDurand:** Bueno, es que Juanito es muy tierno, lástima que muchos no puedan lograr manejarlo de la manera que se merece. Con respecto a eso, yo antes decía _"Lo único que deseo obtener de los lectores es una sonrisa o una lágrima."_ Y pues, este es el capítulo final, ya veremos qué pasará. Gracias por el comentario. :3

**~*~Alfie Eldenstein**: Para resumir los dos reviewses, me declaro en este momento seguidora fiel del RusMéx de Nacimiento. Lo que pasa es que nací en el Cuarenta Aniversario de la Reanudación de las Relaciones Rusia-México. Aunque claro, como yo fui la qué inicié el DenMéx y el NorMéx, debo apoyarlos completamente, no sería justo de mi parte. Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. n.n ¡Gracias por los reviewses, realmente no los esperé!

**~*~Seiryu Hiro:** Pensé que había quedado muy claro, pero parece que me faltó detallarlo un poco más, que es con lo que tengo problemas, igual con la tilde, no sé muy bien en donde va la méndiga, pero bueno. Gracias por el comentario, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. n_n Una felicitación sincera de mi parte por tu ingreso a la universidad.

**~*~Danni:** Pues, en ambas versiones si acertaste en algunas cosas, en otras no. Este ya es el capítulo final, no habrá Extras, lo siento, y... ya pensaré en algún fic en donde matemos al gringo loco, pero no te aseguro nada. ¡Gracias! ;D

**~*~Chelita**: ¡Oh, sí! Es una canción bella y muy romántica, con el toque personal del Grupo Mojado, y eso que no han oído_ "Como tantas veces"_,_ "He perdido un amor"_,_ "Andando de tu mano"_,_ "Nadie te ama como yo"_,_ "Me muero sin ti"_,_ "El amor es más fiel"_, entre otras. Y pues un día la oí y me di cuenta de que encajaba perfectamente con ambos personajes, alguien comentó que debería ser al revés, pero así estuvo bien. n.n Ya veremos qué dice Chema al respecto. Y sobre la amiga de mi hermana, sí, es feo, más el problema radica en qué si no buscas ayuda, nadie hará nada por ti. En fin, gracias y aquí está el último capítulo. ;3

Sin más ni más, he aquí el último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. n.n

* * *

**Al final lloré.**

_**Capítulo 5:**_ Pero al final, lloré.

Tomó el teléfono y le marcó...

- Discúlpame.- Dijo con un tono suave.- Pero tengo algo qué hacer.-

Y le colgó sin esperar oír su respuesta, no la necesitaba en ese momento, y la verdad, no quería oírla...

- Perdón.-

**.~o0o~.**

_Amnesia selectiva..._

_Eso le dijeron qué tenía, amnesia selectiva..._

_Y sin comprenderlo del todo, ahora tenía sentido..._

_Olvidarlo completamente, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos..._

_Cuando hicieran el amor por primera vez..._

_Su sonrisa, su ternura, su sencillez..._

_¿Cómo podías olvidar a la persona más importante en tu vida?..._

_Al menos que, no fuera tan importante como lo creías..._

_**Cuánto cariño fingía  
**__**al lado de ese querer.**__**  
**_

_No, no era así, sí era la persona más importante cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no te quería..._

_Qué se había cansado de lo injusto que eras y del mal trato que le dabas..._

_Qué esperaba noche tras noche por pasar un momento a tu lado, y sólo le dabas largas con excusas estúpidas..._

_**Cuánto tiempo me esperaba  
**__**sólo por volverme a ver.  
Volverme a ver.**_

_Y sin querer, al ver que ya no te pertenecía, quisiste retenerlo a tu lado, sólo para lastimarlo aún más..._

_**Pero pasado algún tiempo  
mi corazón me ganó.  
**_

_Fue por eso que lo olvidaste, porqué no soportarías el dolor de verlo con alguien más...**  
**_

_Alguien, qué sí lo haría feliz, quizás más de lo que fue contigo..._

_Tu mente lo borró todo, las citas a escondidas, los momentos a solas cuando nadie más estaba..._

_**Y casi sin darme cuenta  
de ella se enamoró.  
Se enamoró.**_

_Cuando el centro de su universo eras tú..._

_Hasta que tú mismo le cortaste las alas y lo dejaste caer al vacío..._

_Memoria selectiva..._

_Realmente, todo tenía sentido..._

**.~o0o~.**

Miraba el techo de su habitación, ya habían pasado demasiados días y no quería ver a nadie, principalmente a Inglaterra, quién le sermoneara acerca de su relación secreta con México, ya que lo veía como un capricho por parte del norteamericano y no como algo serio. Francia, por su parte, sólo le aconsejó qué, pasara lo que pasara, mantuviera la calma...

- Mexico.- Murmuró con suavidad el nombre del país vecino.

Se moría de las ganas de salir, buscarle y hallar una solución mágica a todos los problemas. Más el caso era, y le dolía en extremo, pensar que el mexicano se hallara refugiado en los brazos del ruso. Lo cuál era más claro que el agua cuando los vio alejarse de la fiesta el otro día, y recordar de una vez de lo que aconteciera desde tiempo atrás; José María Itzae ya no deseaba estar a su lado...

_**Pero el amor se acaba algún día.**_  
_** Se arrepintió de haber sido mía.**_

Las lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Porqué México ya no le quería? Se quitó los lentes y se limpió con una mano como un niño pequeño desconsolado. ¿Porqué tenía qué doler tanto?...

***DING, DONG. DING, DONG***

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y apresurándose a recuperar la compostura, se alzó de la cama para dirigirse a abrirle a quién se encontrara tocando a su puerta...

- Yes?-

Más la sorpresa lo dejó mudo por un momento...

- Y-You?-

- Tenemos qué hablar.- Trató de mantener la mirada en alto.- De una vez por todas.-

Y entró a la casa sin esperar la invitación a ello...

**.~o0o~.**

El silencio era lo único que reinaba en el momento. Ambas naciones se miraban frente a frente, sin decirse nada al respecto. Las manecillas de un reloj de pared caminaban sin detenerse, nerviosas de lo qué pudiera ocurrir...

- ¿Cómo está tu gente?- La pregunta ciertamente lo tomó por sorpresa al no saber qué contestarle concretamente.

- Well, fine.- Desvió la mirada sin entender a qué conducía aquello.- ¿Y tu people?-

- No tanto como quisiera.- Suspiró, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento.- Tanto desean que renuncie mi jefe, que se ponen a protestar olvidándose de lo que realmente importa.-

- The same with my boss.- Alfred juntó sus manos tratando de no arruinar el momento.- No han logrado hacerlo renunciar.-

- Sí.- Contestó y tras un momento, se frotó el rostro con una mano, frustrado.- No es por eso qué vine a hablar contigo.-

- What are you talking about?-

- No te hagas menso.- Frunció el ceño.- Hablo de nosotros.-

- Well.- Se reacomodó en su asiento.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

- Sobre lo que pasó antes de qué ocurriera el accidente. De eso.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ya que lo recordaba muy bien, o al menos, eso es lo qué creía. El problema, era que no quería que lo dejara...

_**Le dije muy tiernamente**_  
_**-"No me digas adiós.****"-**_

- Can't we talk en otra ocasión?- Se frotó la sien con una mano.

- No, tiene qué ser ahora.- Contestó duramente el mexicano.- Yo ya no quiero estar contigo, porqué ya no siento nada por ti.-

El dolor, y la ira, de oír esas palabras, comenzaron a raptar directo a su corazón...

- How you can say that?- Endureció la mirada al hablar.

- Porqué es la verdad.- José María trató no ser intimidado por Estados Unidos.- Tú no sientes absolutamente nada por mí, y ya me cansé de eso.-

_**Me recordó que le dije ayer:**_  
_**-"Nunca llorar por una mujer."-**_

De un salto, se abalanzó encima de México, sin permitirle reaccionar. Tomó su cuello con una mano e hizo que alzara la mirada...

_**Ya no pude contenerme**_  
_**y mi llanto brotó.**_

- _**YOU ARE MINE!**_-

_**Pero al final lloré,**_  
_**y ella tristemente**_  
_**mis lágrimas vio.**_

Y junto violentamente sus labios con los suyos, devorando cada parte de su boca. El moreno, a su vez, intentaba detenerlo y quitárselo de encima, sin lograrlo. De pronto, una mano comenzó a introducirse dentro de sus ropas, rozando su piel canela...

_**Me dijo: -"Recuerda, **_  
_**dijiste una vez,**_  
_**los hombres no lloran**_  
_**por una mujer."-**_

- **_¡BASTA!_**- Lo empujó al suelo con una fuerza repentina.

Ambos jadeaban, no sólo por la falta de aire, sino por lo acontecido en el momento. Tras un momento, Alfred se levantó del piso, haciendo que México se repegara más contra el sofá...

_**La quise detener**_  
_**y casi gritando,**_  
_**me dijo: -"¡Ya no!"-**_

- N-No.- Temblaba y se tensaba al ver qué el otro no parecía reaccionar.- ¡Detente!-

Tocó su rostro con una mano, y Chema sólo cerró los ojos sin saber qué esperar. Fue entonces qué se dio cuenta...

Miedo...

México tenía miedo de él...

Y eso, era mil veces peor que el odio...

- No quiero que me dejes.- Le abrazó suavemente, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.- Give me another chance. Please.-

El ruego lo tomó por sorpresa, y sintiendo amarga la boca del estómago, lo separó lentamente de él...

- Entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada, Alfred.- Secó una lágrima que resbalaba en su mejilla.- Lo lamento.-

_**- "No quiero tus besos,**_  
_**no quiero tu amor.**_  
_**Lo siento, mi vida.**_  
_**Así será mejor."-**_

Cerró sus ojos al sentir la inminente derrota, no una de la cuál pudiera recuperarse y pedir refuerzos. Una en la qué había perdido todo lo que amaba...

- I see.- Se limpió el rostro.- In that case, ¿podrías pasar la noche aquí, conmigo, a mi lado?-

- Estados Unidos.- Empezó a decir el mexicano, más el rubio lo interrumpió.

- No haremos nothing que tú no quieras.- Le sonrió.- Sólo quédate a mi lado esta noche. Nada más.-

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, estudiando cada pequeño detalle...

- Está bien.- Le contestó.

**.~o0o~.**

Pasada la medianoche, Alfred se alzó de la cama. Miró a su acompañante, qué dormía profundamente, quizás soñando con promesas rotas de un futuro qué no llegaría algún día...

- Joseph.- Murmuró con suavidad su nombre.

Le acarició levemente los cabellos de color chocolate, mientras pensaba qué esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera con libertad. Y le dolió. Le dolió tanto, que tomó una almohada y sostuvo entre sus manos...

- You can't... no puedes ser de nadie más.- Tembló en lo que la voz se le quebraba.

Si no era de él, no iba a permitir que alguien más lo tuviera, en especial Rusia. Apretó con fuerza la almohada al recordar a ambos países caminar después de que echaran al ruso de la fiesta, y estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso de matar su propio corazón, con tal de no verlos juntos nunca más. Acercó la almohada al rostro del moreno, pero se detuvo...

- I love you so much.- Las lágrimas corrieron por la piel blanca.- Qué no puedo hacerlo.-

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tras soltar la almohada, sollozando en silencio, mientras qué José María sólo miraba hacía un punto perdido de la habitación...

**.~o0o~.**

_Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo, fue buscarlo..._

_No lo encontró..._

_Se alzó de la cama, vistiéndose de inmediato y salió corriendo para encontrarlo..._

_Sabía qué pedir perdón no era suficiente, pero necesitaba decirle al menos lo mucho que lo sentía..._

_**Porqué me duele estar solo,**_  
_**aunque así es mi destino.**_  
_**Estar toda la vida contigo,**_  
_**eso hubiera querido.**_

_Necesitaba hallarlo y hacerle saber lo tanto que lo lamentaba..._

_No tenía ya más oportunidades, pero tenía una esperanza de que posiblemente al despertar hubiese cambiado de idea..._

_Y las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, como sus sueños se escapaban de sus manos..._

_**Porqué me duele estar solo**_  
_**después de haberte tenido.**_  
_**Será muy dura la soledad**_  
_**después de todo lo vivido.**_

_Se detuvo a reflexionar..._

_Ya nada tenía remedio..._

_Se limpió las lágrimas y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro..._

_Él era Estados Unidos de América..._

_Era Alfred F. Jones..._

**_De nuevamente, estoy solo._**

_Y no necesitaba de nadie..._

_Aunque su corazón se rompiera en pedazos..._

_Y sus sueños se hicieran añicos..._

_**Solo.**_

**.~o0o~.**

Se había despertado más temprano, con cuidado, se salió de la cama, se vistió y sin voltear atrás, dejó la habitación de Alfred...

Tenía tantas cosas en la mente, pero al abrir la puerta y dirigirse al portón se encontró con una sorpresa...

- Juanito.-

- Da, buenos días, México.- Le sonrió el rubio de ojos violetas.

Bajó la mirada y se acercó a él...

- ¿Cómo sabías qué estaría aquí?- Le preguntó apenado.

- Pensé que tal vez estarías cansado.-

Notó entonces que los zapatos del ruso, no, no solamente los zapatos, también su ropa y sus cabellos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de rocío. Sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría Iván esperando ahí afuera por él?...

_**Acompáñame a estar solo**_  
_**para calibrar mis miedos.**_  
_**Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos.**_

- Sí.- Se frotó un ojo, desapareciendo una lágrima rebelde.- No dormí muy bien qué digamos.-

- Da. Si quieres, puedo llevarte sobre mis hombros.- Le ofreció sin esperar respuesta alguna, ya que lo cargó, acomodándolo encima de él y comenzaron a caminar.

_**Para quererme un poquito**_  
_**y así quererte como quiero.**_

Iban en silencio los dos, recorriendo las calles que en esas horas de la mañana estaban vacías. Algunas luces comenzaban a apagarse lentamente, mientras que el sol despuntaba en el alba. Cada quién iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no se atrevían a tocar el tema por temor a romper el frágil ambiente entre los dos...

**_Para desintoxicarme del pasado._**  
**_Acompáñame a estar solo._**

- Yo...- Empezó a decir el ruso, llamando la atención del moreno.- Puedo esperar, México.- Y sonrió con tristeza.- Todo el tiempo qué necesites.-

_**Acompáñame**_  
_**a quererte sin decirlo.**_

- Iván.- El más alto se detuvo al sentir una mano en su rostro, obligándolo a voltear la mirada.- Llévame lejos de aquí.-

_**A tocarte sin rozar el reflejo**_  
_**de tu piel a contraluz.**_

Le abrazó del cuello al momento de descolgarse, mientras sus labios se unían suavemente en un beso salado, y escondió el rostro en su cuello...

**_A pensar en mí_**  
**_para vivir por ti._**

- A donde tú quieras, sólo llévame contigo.- Le rogó llorando sin soltarlo.- Por favor.-

_**Por esta vez.**_

- Da.- Sonrió con ternura, a la vez que acariciaba su cuello y sus cabellos.- Lo que tú digas, José María.-

Y comenzó a avanzar, asegurándose de no soltarlo jamás...

_**Acompáñame a estar solo.**_

**FIN.**

* * *

No me queda más que darles las _**gracias** _a todos aquellos quiénes se pasaron a leer este fanfic, tanto a quiénes dejaron review, agregaron la historia a favoritos y en alerta de actualización. No pensé que me tardaría tanto, y eso qué quería hacerlo en un One-shot.

Si alguien aún tiene dudas, la cosa estuvo así: _México y Estados Unidos estaban saliendo en secreto. México se hartó de Estados Unidos, trató de cortar con él mientras le daba un aventón a su casa y tuvieron el accidente. México recuperó antes la conciencia y llamó a Emergencias para qué vinieran por Alfred, mientras borraba como podía toda evidencia de qué estaba con él. Caminó hasta donde pudo y le llamó a Rusia, quién lo estuvo cuidando hasta qué se recuperara, y de este modo, se enteró de todo lo ocurrido._ Es todo. Con respecto a lo qué discuten Juanito y Chema, _Chema lo detuvo de ahorcar al gringo para qué no se metiera en problemas con otras naciones._ Nada más. Espero que esto haya sido suficiente para explicar los 5 capítulos.

Ahora bien, los qué me conocen de con tiempo, saben qué cambio de sumario cada qué actualizo, así que aquí están los sumarios de todos los capítulos:

**Cap. 1:** _Tras un accidente, Alfred F. Jones comienza a actuar de manera diferente. Sin embargo, no recuerda muy bien lo qué aconteció antes, provocándole severos dolores de cabeza._

**Cap. 2:** _Por órdenes del médico, Estados Unidos de América debe tomar reposo y faltar a las juntas. Sin embargo, se entera por medio de otros de cosas que lo hacen llenarse de terribles dudas._

**Cap. 3:**_ Debido a un incidente de nivel internacional, Alfred da una fiesta en su casa, en donde no sólo descubrirá qué es lo que sucedió con México._

**Cap. 4:**_ No lloró, porqué el mexicano ya lo estaba haciendo por ambos. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que él debía ser capaz de cargar con el peso de las penas de los dos._

**Cap. 5:** _¿Podrías pasar esta noche a mi lado? No quiero quedarme solo, soñando con tu aroma, tu piel y tu amor._

* * *

Mientras estaba enferma, entré al callejón de la Tristeza, entré a la casa de la Nostalgia y abrí la puerta del cuarto de los Recuerdos, y esto fue lo qué encontré, la dedicatoria especial de mi fanfic _No. 100,_ a la usuaria **_OFIXD_**:

_Este es mi fanfic **No. 100**, no esperaba llegar a éste. He pasado por muchas cosas, al igual que ustedes; he reído, cantado, soñado, bailado, llorado, me he enojado, deprimido, hartado e incluso abracé la idea de dejar de escribir hacer tres años, quedándome un año en blanco al caer en la más desesperante angustia y soledad._

_Un review para mí, la mayoría de las veces, es una sonrisa que me hace volver a sonreír y seguir adelante sin importar qué haya más adelante._

_Es por eso que te dedico a ti mis cien sueños, mis cien ilusiones, mis cien esperanzas. Ya que tú, **OFIXD**, me diste la primera sonrisa después de levantarme de la caída más dolorosa de mi vida._

**_Gracias._**

._. Llevo hasta ahora, en mi haber, 134 fanfics, más no estoy segura de llegar a los 200. u.u

* * *

**¡Nos vemos, Raza! ¡Ajúa! xD**


End file.
